


The Last Hours

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amrod's brother dies, and he has no way of knowing exactly what happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fan-Flashworks, Amnesty Round #8, Prompt The Lost Hour.

It was the last hour of his brother’s life, and he had no idea what happened in it.

It was odd, because they had always known what had happened to the other. Even if they weren’t together, they told each other at night.

It didn’t help when the others tried to tell him what his brother was doing.

Curufin repeating what Atar had said, or Celegorm staring at him and asking what business he had getting on the ships, why would he leave the rest of his brothers - the unspoken questions about why had Amil asked for one of them, why did she love them the best left lingering in their minds.

Worse than them had been Maedhros and Maglor. They hadn’t meant to be like that, of course, but between their own guilt and their attempts to make him feel better, it felt like some surreal dream. Did they really expect him to believe that Amras had just slept through the fire?

He wouldn’t have, and they were twins. He could just picture Amras in the fire, screaming in pain, twisting and turning as the fire engulfed him. The nightmares kept him from sleeping much, because when he did he would just wake up a few hours later, screaming and turning, much like he imagined that Amras must have done.

In the end, Caranthir was the only one of them to have anything useful to say. It wasn’t nice, necessarily, but it was comforting.

“You left him, or he left you, and that is the way things are. And unless you plan to throw yourself towards death to be reunited - and if you do, I should tell you that Maedhros and Maglor are watching you nearly all the time, so it will be completely unsuccessful - you’re never going to know what happened on that ship. None of us know what happened to him, nor will we while we live.”

It was ironic that Caranthir would be another of his relatives to die and no one know exactly what had happened in the moments before his death.


End file.
